Fox Forest
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Pangeran Sasuke kabur dari perjodohan dan pergi berburu ke hutan. Di sana dia bertemu dengan kumpulan hewan 'tak biasa' dan jatuh cinta pada salah satunya. Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, AU CRACK. Special fic for SasuNaru Day. R&R!


**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Parody

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimers:** Punyanya Om Kishimoto Masashi. Tapi kalo mau ngasih ke Kionkitchee juga gpp! *digetok*

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, Yaoi, AU CRACK! Aseli OOC plus bahasa yang amburadul! Kalo gak suka silakeun pindah channel.

**Summary:** Sasuke kabur dari pesta perjodohan yang diselenggarakan Aniki-nya dan pergi berburu ke hutan. Di sana dia bertemu kumpulan hewan 'tak biasa' dan jatuh cinta pada salah satunya. Terinspirasi dari cerita disney yang judulnya 'Swan Lake'. Fic spesial buat SasuNaru Day.

.

_**Fox Forest_**

.

Nun jauh di suatu negeri yang terpencil namun indah, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan bernama Uchiha Kingdom yang diperintah oleh Raja Itachi bersama permaisurinya, Ratu Deidara. Istana mereka sedang ramai oleh teriakan histeris para putrid yang mencoba merebut perhatian seorang pangeran tampan bernama Sasuke, adik dari sang raja. Kenapa begitu? Karena hari itu adalah hari dimana Sang Raja membuat pesta dansa untuk mencari jodoh yang tepat bagi adiknya tercinta.

"Kuso Aniki! Memangnya dia pikir gue apaan sampe harus dicariin jodoh segala! Gue ini ganteng, keren, cool, jenius and gue bisa cari jodoh sendiri!! Kuso kuso kuso!!" grembel-grembel Sasuke dengan bahasa kasar ala rakyat jelata.

"Sudahlah, tuan muda. Namanya juga Kakak sayang Adik, terima saja apa adanya," ucap Kakashi sambil tetap membaca buku kesayangannya yang bertuliskan Icha-Icha Yaoi dengan tampang mesum a.k.a nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

Sasuke mencibir melihat penasehat kerajaannya yang… yang… yang seperti itulah. 'Heeh, daripada telingaku budeg gara-gara ledakan bom molotov (para putri maksudnya) dan mataku buta akibat ngeliat pemandangan piiiiiiip!! (Kakashi maksudnya), mendingan berburu aja dah!' pikir Sasuke. Kemudian, dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil busur serta anak panahnya dan keluar dari aula istana tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"Kau mau berburu, Sasuke? Aku ikut ya," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Sasuke, yang sudah hapal suara itu, tidak mempedulikan melainkan menuju tempat kudanya berada. Setelah selesai berbenah, Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam.

"Kalau kau ikut hanya untuk menggangguku, lebih baik kau 'bermain' dengan filosofi takdirmu itu, Neji."

"Wah, sadis. Apa perlu kau kuingatkan tentang betapa sukanya aku pada perburuan, Sasuke?" tanya Neji dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya. Kemudian dia berpaling ke seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. "Kau juga ikut kan, Shino?!"

"Tentu," jawab Shino singkat.

"Saya juga ikut, Tuan Muda," ucap Kakashi mengajukan diri.

Sasuke terdiam. 'Si tukang mikir takdir, si maniak serangga dan si mesum cabul… great. I'm in a big trouble,' pikirnya.

------

Derap kuda membahana saat memasuki sebuah hutan yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari istana. Hutan itu lebat oleh pepohonan tinggi yang memiliki batang besar dan akar liar yang sering membuat siapapun dan apapun terjebak di dalamnya kalau tdak berhati-hati.

"Kudengar di hutan ini ada sekumpulan hewan 'tak biasa' yang sering menyerang para pemburu hinga terluka parah," gumam Shino yang masih dapat didengar oleh yang lain.

Neji tersenyum kecil, "Tumben kau tertarik pada hewan. Kupikir kau ikut perburuan ini untuk mencari serangga langka. Apa kau sudah meninggalkan serangga-seranggamu?"

"Tidak. Serangga-serangga imut kesukaanku tetaplah prioritas utama. Tapi, aku mulai tertarik pada anjing," jelas Shino datar.

Spontan ketiga kepala di sampingnya menoleh tajam.

"Anjing?" Neji heran dan terkejut mendengar pernyataan pemuda yang mengendarai kuda yang bernama Ame itu. Lebih terkejut lagi saat dia mendapati pemuda itu mengekeh pelan.

"Yah, selera bisa berubah dengan cepat..." gumam Kakashi pelan.

'Terserah. Mau serangga, anjing, kucing atau kaki seribu sekalipun, semua sama anehnya kalau menyangkut seorang maniak seperti dirinya,' pikir Sasuke. Sembari berpikir begitu, mata onyxnya menangkap sebuah pergerakan dari jauh. "Chidori, berhenti!" perintah Sasuke pada kudanya yang kemudian berhenti. Melihat Sasuke berhenti, semuanya pun berhenti.

"Mulai dari sini kita akan berburu tanpa kuda," jelas Sasuke.

------

"Wahai Istriku tercinta! Apa Adinda melihat My Baka Otoutou?" tanya Raja Itachi dari atas singgasananya.

"Tidak, Suamiku tersayang," jawab Ratu Deidara. "Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu, Kakanda?" tanyanya.

Raja Itachi menggeleng. Mata yang berwarna sama dengan adiknya itu menjelajahi tiap sudut ruangan. "Adinda juga tak melihat Si Penasehat Mesum?"

"Tidak, Kakanda," jawab Ratu Deidara lagi yang kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Sepertinya Si Maniak Serangga dan Si Penafsir Takdir juga tak kelihatan," ungkapnya.

"Anoo, Baginda Raja dan Paduka Ratu. Saya harap Anda berdua menggunakan kata yang lebih umum didengar..." pinta seorang pejabat istana yang berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata.

"Diam, Jelek," ucap Raja dan Ratu dengan dingin.

Karin pun menjadi putih. Setidaknya, kata itu adalah kata yang umum didengar.

------

"Sial! Kemana rubah itu lari?!" geram Sasuke saat kehilangan buruannya. Dia bergerak cepat mencari sehingga terpisah dari yang lainnya. Sasuke menyusuri hutan hingga bagian terdalam yang gelap dan lembab. Di sana, dia mendapati rubah buruannya sedang meringkuk kesakitan akibat panah yang tadi ditembakkan olehnya yang kini sudah lepas dari kaki kecil itu.

"Ketemu kau, Rubah sial!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengarahkan busurnya ke makhluk yang tak berdaya itu. "Dengan ini, selesai."

Belum sempat Sasuke melepaskan anak panahnya, seekor anjing hutan menerjang dan menggigit lengannya.

"AARRGH!! Lepas!! Anjing sial!!" kutuk Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari gigitan anjing berwarna coklat gelap berukuran sedang itu.

"Kiba, hentikan..." pinta sebuah suara lemah. "Sudah... kita pulang saja..." tambahnya.

Penasaran, Sasuke mencari asal suara itu dengan tetap mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya. Saat gigitan itu lepas oleh kehendak si penggigit itu sendiri, dia dikejutkan oleh apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ku-kurasa begitu..."

"Ayo! Kubawa kau ke tempat Iruka!"

"H-ha'i..."

Rubah dan anjing hutan itu BERBICARA. Lebih tepatnya NGOBROL!

'Apa aku terlalu capek karena tiap hari dicekokkin yang enggak-enggak sama si Kuso Aniki itu? Apa aku jadi gila gara-gara dikelilingi berbagai 'makhluk aneh' setiap hari? Atau aku berhalusinasi akibat hutan sumpek nan jelek ini?' Pikiran Sasuke mulai ngelantur kemana-mana mencari jawaban yang LOGIS dan MASUK AKAL. Tapi, mengingat bahwa dia seorang jenius, matanya tak lepas dari dua sosok yang masih berada di depannya.

Si anjing menggigit bagian belakang leher si rubah (seperti induk menggendong anaknya) kemudian berlari menuju bagian hutan yang paling dalam.

Insting dan refleks berbicara. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke mengejar kedua hewan itu dengan cepat. Jauh, jauh ke dalam hingga matanya dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang tertera di sana.

Sebuah telaga yang tak terlalu besar namun indah yang dikelilingi oleh kebun bunga dan pepohonan rindang yang lebat. Ditengah-tengahnya terdapat daratan yang berbentuk sama dengan telaga itu sendiri hanya saja berukuran lebih kecil.

Sejenak, Sasuke menahan napasnya tanpa sadar. Tapi, dengan cepat dia tersadar dan melihat bahwa kedua binatang itu telah berada di daratan tengah itu.

'Eh? Bagaimana mereka bisa-'

"Di sana rupanya..." sebuah suara bergumam di dekat telinga Sasuke dan membuatnya sedikit terkesiap.

"Shino, jangan mengendap-endap seperti itu!" gusar Sasuke. Pemuda berkacamata hitam yang bajunya menutupi hingga setengah wajahnya itu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengejar anjing itu dari tadi, tapi dia sangat cepat sehingga aku nyaris kehilangan jejaknya. Untunglah seranggaku yang imut memberitahu letaknya," jelas Shino datar. Namun, Sasuke dapat menangkap perasaan Shino yang menggebu-gebu untuk memiliki apa yang dia mau.

"Wah-wah, kalian kehilangan buruan kalian ya?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari balik semak-semak. "Sayang sekali. Berarti pemenang perburuan kali ini adalah aku," tambah Neji. Kedua tangannya memeluk seekor hewan kecil yang berselimut putih dengan sedikit noda darah.

"Bukan menang namanya kalau kau bermaksud menolong, Tuan Neji," kata Kakashi yang memang berencana sengaja menampakkan diri saat ketiga tuannya berkumpul. "Itu rakun merah yang tadi kakinya tersangkut di akar pohon, kalau saya tidak salah," tambahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Ternyata kau bisa berpikir seperti itu juga. Kukira yang ada di otakmu hanya hal-hal aneh saja."

Neji menatap tajam, "Aku lebih baik darimu, Uchiha. Aku yakin kalau kau yang menemukannya, kau pasti sudah menghabisinya!"

"Tepat," tambah Shino. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan kembali menatap ke arah telaga.

"Apa di sekitar sini tidak ada perahu?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi. Pria bermasker hitam itu menggeleng, "Dari tadi saya tidak melihat perahu atau rakit atau jembatan menuju tengah telaga kalau itu yang Tuan tanyakan. Saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana kedua hewan itu bisa ada di sana," jelas Kakashi. "Sial..." gerutu Sasuke.

"Harus bisa ke sana. Bagaimanapun juga, aku menginginkan anjing itu." Shino bertekad untuk memulai koleksinya yang baru. "Harus."

Rakun yang berada di dekapan Neji berhasil melepaskan diri dari selimut yang mengurungnya dan melompat keluar. Neji yang kaget berusaha menangkap kembali rakun itu namun gagal. Bagaikan melangkah di atas air, dengan cepat rakun itu sampai ke tengah telaga. Dan sukses membuat keempat pemburu itu tercengang.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa seekor rakun..."

"Apa anjing itu juga..."

"Kakashi, lemparkan batu yang ada di sampingmu ke telaga!" perintah Sasuke. Kakashi pun melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan. Diambilnya batu berukuran sedang dan dilemparkannya ke dalam telaga. Hasilnya, menimbulkan sedikit riak. Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Bagus. Ternyata tak begitu dalam."

"Apa kau bermaksud ke sana dengan berenang? Kau gila!" seru Neji.

"Aku akan mendapatkan rubah itu," jelas Sasuke. Namun, belum sempat dia terjun ke dalam air, Kakashi menahannya. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya gusar.

"Kusarankan jangan, Tuan Muda," saran Kakashi. "Telaga ini ada hiunya," tambahnya agar tuan mudanya tidak nyemplung ke dalam air sehingga berakibat dirinya dimarahi sang raja karena membuat adiknya sakit.

Sasuke melongo, "Hiu? Di telaga kecil seperti ini? Jangankan hiu, lumba-lumba pun takkan ada!"

SPLAASH!!

"Ah, itu lumba-lumba. Indah sekali..." kagum Shino datar. (-_-')a

"APA??" Sasuke, Neji dan Kakashi spontan kaget. Dan benar, mereka memang melihat seekor lumba-lumba berwarna coklat mengkilat. Oh, sungguh warna yang jarang.

"Kenapa bisa ada lumba-lumba di tempat seperti ini?? Tidak masuk akal!!" heran Sasuke.

"Apa ini hewan 'tak biasa' yang kau maksud tadi, Shino?" tanya Neji dengan curiga. Shino mengangguk.

Kakashi terpesona melihat makhluk yang kini menari (lompat-lompat) di telaga itu. Entah kenapa, dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Indah..."

Karena begitu terkejutnya, mereka tak sadar akan hari yang semakin sore dan matahari hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya. Gelap semakin membayangi dengan udara yang semakin dingin. Tapi telaga itu semakin terang seakan memancarkan sinar dari dalam. Hal itu membuat keempat pemburu semakin terpana.

"Apa itu?" tanya Neji ketika melihat sekumpulan asap dari daratan yang berada di tengah telaga. Asap itu menutupi hingga ke semua bagian di telaga dan berbunyi 'plop' pelan. Kemudian, perlahan asap itu hilang dan menampakkan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Mata keempat pemburu itu terbelalak lebar. Mulut mereka terbuka dengan rahang menyentuh tanah dan lidah melompat keluar. Yah, hal itu hanya perumpamaan saja. Singkatnya mereka benar-benar, sungguh-sungguh, asli kaget; terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Yang mereka lihat adalah harem UKE!

Ok. Coret bagian itu. Yang terpampang di hadapan mereka adalah kumpulan manusia 'indah'. Dibilang kumpulan juga cuma empat orang sih. Yah, begitulah. Empat orang yang dalam sekejap mampu menarik perhatian keempat pemburu itu.

Sasuke menyadari tiba-tiba ada jembatan penghubung yang muncul yang menghubungkan daratan tengah dengan pinggiran telaga. Tanpa berpikir lagi, dia segera berlari menuju daratan tengah. Hal itu diikuti ketiga lainnya.

Sesampainya di sana, sebuah tombak tajam terarah ke leher Sasuke. Untungnya Kakashi sigap dan langsung mengambil posisi di depan tuannya. Dia mengeluarkan pisau belati kecil dan menahan tombak tersebut.

"Apa mau kalian, brengsek?!" teriak si pemegang tombak yang memiliki tanda segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Tenang, Anak muda. Kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Bisa tolong turunkan senjatamu?" pinta Kakashi mencoba ramah.

"Kalian pasti anak buahnya Si Ular itu kan?! Jangan harap aku akan menurunkannya!!" geram pemuda itu ganas.

"Kami tidak akan melukai kalian. Kami jamin hal itu," janji Neji lembut sambil tersenyum.

Perkataan ini membuat pemuda itu berang. "Si Rambut ayam itu SUDAH MELUKAI Naru-chan! Bagaimana bisa aku percaya?!"

''Naru-chan'? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu...' pikir Sasuke.

"Kiba, sudahlah. Turunkan senjatamu..." pinta seseorang dari belakang pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu. "Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal 'itu'. Kurasa itu bukanlah salah mereka."

"Kau yakin, Naru-kun?" ragu seseorang berambut merah yang memiliki tato 'love' di dahinya kepada pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naru itu mengangguk. "Kiba, letakkan senjatamu," perintahnya. Walau dengan berat hati, Kiba menarik tombaknya dari mereka.

"Terima kasih,"ucap Neji. Namun, dia masih merasa kalau mereka belum percaya.

"Apa kalian tetap akan berburu walau malam telah tiba? Kusarankan sebaiknya kalian segera pulang dan jangan pernah kembali lagi kemari," ujar seseorang yang memiliki luka melintang di wajahnya. Tatapannya tajam tapi tetap terlihat kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Huh, memangnya kau siapa berani memerintahku seperti itu?!" tantang Sasuke. Shino menepuk bahunya, "Biar aku saja. Kau cepat naik darah, Sasuke," ungkapnya. Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas.

Shino menatap keempat pemuda di depannya dan berhenti pada Kiba. Kiba yang masih merasa terganggu pun menatap balik sehingga terjadilah adu mata antara Shino dan Kiba.

"Kau anjing coklat yang tadi. Benar kan?" tanya Shino langsung tepat sasaran dan tanpa basa-basi. Kiba terkesiap tapi langsung sadar.

"AAAHH!! KAU YANG TADI MEMBURUKU?!!" teriaknya kaget bercampur kesal. "Sial! Memangnya kau pikir enak diburu seperti itu?!!"

Shino menyeringai, "Bing~go."

"Eh?"

"Singkatnya, mereka adalah para hewan yang kita buru tadi," jelas Shino dengan singkat, padat, tepat dan akurat.

"..."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Jadi kau adalah rakun merah yang tadi ya?" tanya Neji pada pemuda berambut merah.

"Hm. Namaku Gaara," jawab Gaara.

"Namaku Neji," balas Neji dengan sopan.

"Hey! Kenapa kau malah berkenalan dengannya, Gaara?!" gusar Kiba. Gaara mendelik ke arahnya, "Dia bukan orang yang buruk, Kiba," ucapnya.

"Tapi dia teman dari orang yang sudah menyakiti Naru-chan!"

'Ah, ya. 'Naru-chan'... aku ingat."

"Jadi rubah oranye itu kamu ya?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda berambut pirang yang berada di belakang Kiba yang kini perhatiannya teralihkan.. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit cerah yang menentramkan hati memandang lurus padanya.

"Iya. Namaku Naruto. Maaf tadi Kiba menggigit lenganmu, tapi itu karena kau menyerangku. Kiba hanya ingin melindungiku," jelas Naruto.

"Naru-chan..."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, lebih tepatnya TIDAK BISA berkata apa-apa. Menatap mata biru itu secara langsung membuatnya terenyuh dalam kesunyian yang damai dan nyaman yang mampu membuatnya melupakan segala sesuatu bahkan dirinya sekalipun.

Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu segera mendapatkan ide jahil di kepalanya. "Ternyata Tuan muda 'menyerang' pemuda semanis ini diam-diam ya? Saya tidak menyangka kalau gerakan Tuan muda cepat juga. Apa lebih baik sa-" belum sempat Kakashi menuntaskan kalimatnya, Sasuke menendangnya sehingga si penasehat kerajaan jatuh ke telaga.

"Mati kau! Dasar, closet pervert!" maki Sasuke sambil membenamkan kepala Kakashi dengan kakinya. "Dunia bakal lebih baik kalo lo gak ada!" lanjut Sasuke dengan bahasa kasarnya.

"Sasuke, ingat perilakumu. Kau seorang pangeran," tukas Neji cepat.

"Pangeran? Maksudmu seperti pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan?" tanya Kiba bingung. "Iruka, kau ada ide mengenai ini?" tanyanya lagi pada pria berambut coklat yang sedang menopang Naruto.

"Apakah kau Pangeran Sasuke dari Uchiha Kingdom?" tanya Iruka.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Kau mengenalku?"

Iruka terkejut, "Ternyata benar! Mereka semua bukan anak buahnya Orochimaru! Mereka dari Kerajaan Uchiha!" serunya.

"Orochimaru? Kau juga kenal si penyihir itu?" Tanya Neji heran.

"...Dia yang mengutuk kami," jawab Iruka.

"Mengutuk?"

"Ya. Orochimaru mengutuk kami menjadi berbagai macam hewan saat matahari mulai terbit. Saat matahari terbenam, barulah kami kembali ke wujud semula," jelas Iruka.

"Atas dasar apa dia mengutuk kalian?" tanya Shino pelan tapi pasti. Di sudut matanya dia dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang melintasi wajah Naruto. Juga tangan pemuda itu yang menggenggam erat jubah Iruka.

Kiba mengelus lembut rambut Naruto sembari mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Setelah yakin dia tak apa-apa, Kiba mulai menjelaskan alasannya.

"Kami berasal dari Namikaze Kingdom yang mana dipimpin oleh Namikaze Minato. Aku dan Naru-chan adalah pangeran, Gaara adalah sepupu kami, dan Iruka adalah penasehat kerajaan. Suatu hari, datang seseorang yang mengaku sebagai penyihir terhebat yang minta izin untuk menginap di istana selama beberapa hari. Entah karena Ayah begitu baik atau bodoh, Beliau memperlakukannya sebagai tamu terhormat. Aku yang dari awal tak suka, selalu mengawasinya agar tidak terjadi apa-apa terutama pada adikku. Tapi ternyata, Si ular pedofil itu mencoba 'menyerang' adikku. Untunglah Gaara datang dan menghabisinya. Namun sebelum dia menghilang, dia berkata akan mengutuk kerajaan kami dan, yaah, keesokannya kami terbangun sudah jadi seperti ini," jelas Kiba.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"...Maksudmu 'menyerang' itu apa seperti yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi tadi?" curiga Neji. Begitu melihat Kiba, Gaara dan Iruka mengangguk, Neji menghembuskan napas panjang. "Si jelek itu rupanya tidak berubah. Bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut raven yang kini terlihat begitu naik darah.

"Tentu saja. Cari, tangkap dan BUNUH! Habisi, BAKAR TAK BERSISA!!" tegas Sasuke dengan aura dendam terpancar di sekelilingnya yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Kiba terkesan dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang begitu berapi-api. "Walau tadinya aku membencimu, melihatmu terbakar semangat untuk menghancurkan Si ular licik itu seperti ini, aku jadi ingin bekerja sama denganmu!" ungkap Kiba.

"Tentu. Sepupu yang disayanginya juga pernah di'serang' hingga membuat luka dalam dan hal itu-" lagi-lagi ucapan Kakashi dipotong oleh Sasuke yang kembali menendangnya jatuh ke telaga.

"Jangan buka aib itu, Kakashi!" gusar Sasuke. "Anyway, bagaimana cara menghapus kutukan itu?" tanyanya menoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kali ini jelas terlihat betapa takutnya Naruto di dekapan Iruka. "Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut karena ditanyai secara langsung. "Ka-kalau ingin me-menghapus kutukan, a-aku harus..." kalimat itu terasa berat untuk dilanjutkan. Tergantikan oleh airmata yang kini menetes di pipinya dan membuat Sasuke terkesiap.

"O-oi, kau tidak harus menangis kan?!" kesal Sasuke meski dalam hatinya panik berat.

"Hoy, lagi-lagi kau membuat adikku menangis! Minta maaf! Padahal sesama pangeran, baru kali ini kulihat yang kasar dan sombong sepertimu!" marah Kiba. Otomatis Sasuke pun marah.

"Kalau begitu baru kali ini aku melihat pangeran yang cengeng dan tak berdaya sepertinya. Apa pantas seorang pangeran seperti itu?" balas Sasuke tajam.

Klik.

"TEMEE!! Aku bukan 'pangeran yang cengeng dan tak berdaya'!! Memangnya kau akan bagaimana kalau syarat pemusnah kutukan ini adalah kauHarusMenyerahkanKeperawananmuDalamHalIniKeperjakaanmuPadanya HAH?!!" raung Naruto dalam tiga tarikan napas yang super cepat. Dan dengan sukses membuat semua terdiam.

"...Ke-keperaw-maksudku...keperjakaanmu?" Sasuke bertanya amat sangat pelan karena malu.

Naruto menyembunyikan tangis dan rasa malunya dengan memeluk Iruka erat-erat. "Aku mengatakannya... aku mengatakannya! Aku malu sekaliii!!!"

"Aku mengerti, Tuan Muda..." ucap Iruka pelan. "Bisa kita lupakan pembicaraan barusan, Pangeran Sasuke? Tuan mudaku sangat sensitif dengan hal itu. Kumohon?" pintanya lembut.

"Tuan mudaku pasti mengerti sekali akan keadaan Pengeran Naruto, Iruka-san! Karena itu, jangan khawatir!" ucap Kakashi dengan nada meyakinkan. Sepertinya dia ingin membuat 'pihak sana' terkesan. Dan berhasil saat Iruka tersenyum padanya.

'Tuhan, kurasa aku akan segera meleleh!' pikir Kakashi. Sasuke kembali menendangnya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menghapuskannya?" tanya Neji.

"Ada. Mengalahkannya langsung sekali libas dan membuatnya berlumuran darah segar yang bisa membuat kelelawar maupun vampir menghisap darahnya sampai habis," jelas Gaara sambil menyeringai setan. Kiba menjauh selangkah, "Kau berlebihan, Gaara..." gumamnya.

"Apa ada yang menghalangi kalian dalam melakukan hal itu?" tanya Neji lagi. Gaara mengangguk, "Ya. Kami tidak menemukan keberadaannya meski sudah mencari kemana-mana," jawabnya. Neji tersenyum, "Kalau begitu izinkan kami membantu kalian."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang memutuskan, Hyuuga? Di sini leadernya adalah aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau harus bertanya padaku dulu!" perintah Sasuke.

Neji yang menahan diri dengan cepat merangkul Sasuke dan membawanya sedikit menjauh. "Dengar, Sasuke. Kalau kau ingin membalas dendam atas apa yang terjadi pada Haku, maka sekaranglah saatnya. Kuprediksi mereka adalah yang bisa diandalkan dan kita akan lebih mudah menghabisi Orochimaru. Lagipula..." Neji menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menyeringai kecil, "Kau tertarik pada Pangeran berambut pirang itu kan?" Neji tertawa sedikit melihat rona merah muncul di wajah Sasuke, "bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah semua ini selesai, pasti kerajaan mereka akan membuka diri untuk kerajaan kita. Dan kau bisa mendekati Naruto seperti yang kau mau. Nah, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau begitu pula sebaliknya. Kau membantuku mendapatkan sepupu mereka. Bagaimana?" tawar Neji dengan suara berbisik.

"... maksudmu kau tertarik pada Gaara?" tanya Sasuke kaget. Neji mengangguk.

"Ikutkan aku dalam hal ini," pinta Shino tiba-tiba namun tetap dengan nada datar yang membuat Neji dan Sasuke nyaris melonjak kaget. "Aku harus mendapatkan anjing itu."

"Saya juga," tambah Kakashi. "The dolphin makes me melt...."

Neji tersenyum puas sementara Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Ok. Deal." Akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui hal itu. Kemudian mereka menyusun rencana yang bisa dibilang licik.

Keempat orang dari kerajaan seberang bingung akan apa yang mereka bicarakan sambil berbisik seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kami memutuskan akan membantu kalian mendapatkan Orochimaru dan menghabisinya," ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Maksudnya kami bisa bebas tanpa perlu menyerahkan diriku, begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh pengharapan. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sungguhkah?" tanya Naruto masih belum yakin. Sasuke yang kesal oleh pertanyaan yang sama ingin sekali memukul kepala pengeran yang kini dianggapnya sebagai seorang dobe itu. Tapi, begitu melihat kekhawatiran sekaligus harapan yang tersirat dalam bola mata biru itu yang berkaca-kaca akibat airmata yang menggenang, Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya," jawabnya lembut.

"Terima kasih!!"riang Naruto yang tanpa sadar memeluk Sasuke. Kontan semuanya nyaris melonjak 2 m karena tindakan yang tak terduga dari pangeran itu. "Eh? Ma-maafkan aku! Aku sungguh tidak sopan! Maafkan aku!" ucap Naruto saat menyadari tingkahnya. Wajahnya memerah hebat bagai kepiting yang baru selesai direbus dan masih beruap-uap.

"Hn," balas Sasuke yang stay cool (padahal di dalam hatinya berdebar-debar enggak karuan).

Lagi-lagi suasana hening sejenak. Angin berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun hijau yang terlihat berkilau akibat pantulan sinar dari telaga. Kelopak bunga warna-warni yang ikut terbang menemani pun seakan tersenyum geli menyaksikan kejadian yang tak biasa terjadi di situ.

"Ehem!" Kiba memecahkan kesunyian yang baginya tidak menyenangkan. "Jadi, bagaimana lebih tepatnya kalian membantu kami, Para PenghuniUchiha Kingdom?" tanyanya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya hingga berada tepat di depan Naruto. Kemudian, dia berlutut dengan satu kaki dan tangannya meraih tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Namikaze Naruto, bersediakah Anda menikah dengan saya?" lamarnya.

"..."

"..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH??!!" teriak Naruto yang dibarengi oleh Kiba dan Iruka. "M-mme-me-me-me-MENIKAH??!" kaget Naruto.

"Uchiha, KAU GILA!! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau melamar Naru-chan di saat seperti ini?! Lebih lagi kau itu dan dia sesama lelaki!! Bagaimana mu-" Kiba tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sepertinya pangeran dari Uchiha Kingdom itu suka sekali menyela pembicaraan orang lain.

"Cinta tidak mengenal gender. Setidaknya itulah yang kudapat dari Kuso Aniki-ku," ucap Sasuke tegas. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah selain orang yang dilamarnya. Lalu berhenti untuk menatap mata biru indah yang sedari tadi memerangkapnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai kecil karena melihat wajah manis itu menjadi berwarna merah yang makin membuatnya imut. "Bagaimana, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Naruto ingin sekali berkata sesuatu tapi lidahnya kelu seolah ada tali yang mengikatnya erat. Napasnya mulai memburu akibat debar jantung yang semakin cepat yang memompa darahnya naik. Dia seakan sudah diambang batas kesadarannya.

'Te-tenang, Naruto... K-kau seorang pangeran... Di depanmu ada seorang pengeran yang melamarmu... Dan sikap yang baik adalah... me-menjawabnya dengan penuh wibawa meski hasil akhirnya berbeda dari bayanganmu... tenang... Just relax...' pikir Naruto untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Sudikah Anda menerima lamaran ini?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Naru-chan, kau pasti menolaknya kan?!"

"Tolong pikir baik-baik sebelum menjawab hal ini, Tuan muda."

"Naru-kun..."

Naruto menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke mata onyx yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke dari Uchiha Kingdom, tindakan melamarku dalam situasi seperti ini bisa dikatakan sebagai tindakan gila di luar logika. Tapi aku, Namikaze Naruto dari Namikaze Kingdom, mengakui dirimu sebagai seorang pangeran yang berani. Dan memutuskan untuk menerima lamaranmu," jawab Naruto dengan senyum tulus yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Dia yakin dengan apa yang telah diputuskannya. Keyakinan itu bertambah kuat saat Sasuke mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Saya senang mendengar jawaban Anda. Saya berjanji akan membahagiakan Anda selamanya," sumpah Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri kembali.

Kiba terduduk lemas, "Haaahh... Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini... Bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kalian untuk membantu kami menangkap Orochimaru?" cemasnya. "Kalau nanti dia tiba-tiba datang dan melahap Naru-chan, habis perkara..."

"Tenang saja, Pangeran Kiba. Semua sudah diatur," yakin Shino. Kiba hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Besok, datanglah ke Uchiha Kingdom setelah matahari tenggelam. Aku akan menyiapkan kereta kuda untukmu. Kau bisa datang sendiri atau bersama mereka itu terserah. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada raja dan menyuruhnya menyiapkan pesta pernikahan kita segera," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menangkap kata yang aneh dalam kalimatnya. "Maksudmu 'memohon' pada raja?" tanyanya. Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. 'Me-nyu-ruh' raja."

Naruto bingung, "Kau bisa 'menyuruh' raja?" tanyanya. Sasuke menyeringai, "Fungsinya memang untuk itu."

'Wow, raja macam apa yang bisa disuruh oleh pangerannya sendiri?' pikir Naruto terkesima.

'Tentu saja orang itu akan menyuruh rajanya. Itachi kan Brother Complex... Hheeh, Tuan mudaku ini...' gerutu Kakashi.

(Bayangin Itachi lagi bersin-bersin)

"Cukup untuk kejutan hari ini. Lebih baik kalian segera kembali ke kerajaan sana. Naru-kun butuh istirahat," ujar Gaara yang mulai bosan dengan situasi seperti ini. "Jalan keluarnya lurus saja menyusuri hutan, kemudian tanpa kalian sadari kalian akan keluar dengan sendirinya. Bagaimanapun juga awalnya hutan ini tidak sebesar yang sekarang."

"Kalian bagaimana?" tanya Neji menyadari bahwa di sekitar situ tidak ada gubuk sekalipun.

"Kami tetap di sini. Kalau kami berada di luar hutan ini terlalu lama setelah matahari terbit, kami akan menjadi hewan selamanya," jelas Iruka dengan senyum sedih. Para penghuni Uchiha Kingdom terenyak mendengarnya.

"Pasti dia akan kukalahkan!" geram Sasuke saat mengetahui hal itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah manis Naruto menjadi muram lagi.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto lirih. Kini dirinya berada dalam dekapan pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Besok, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan berubah lagi."

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang tetap terdiam di tengah daratan untuk kembali ke kerajaan.

------

"Kehkehkehkehkeh... Kau dengar itu? Mereka akan menghancurkanku katanya... GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Kita liat saja nanti! Sai, kau tau tugasmu kan?" Orochimaru memalingkan wajah dari bola kristalnya ke seseorang yang berkulit pucat sepertinya.

"Sepertinya begitu, Ayah," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum semu. Orochimaru pun kembali ke bola kristalnya dan tertawa bagai kerasukan.

"Aku yang akan menghancurkan mereka! Lalu, anak itu akan menjadi milikku!! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKkh-kkhhga-gaga-"

"Makanya Ayah, jangan ketawa terlalu lebar. Kan jadi lepas lagi rahangnya, padahal baru kemarin dibetulin..." ujar Sai sembari membetulkan rahang Orochimaru dengan obeng dan tang. "Dah tuh, dah bener lagi..."

"Kehkehkehkehkeh... Namanya juga penyihir, kan harus gitu ketawanya. Daripada 'hihihihihihihihihi' gitu, dah kayak kuntilanak aja..." protes Orochimaru. Sai tersenyum, "Nanti Ibu marah loh..." ingatnya.

Si ular itu mendengus, "Bah, si Kabuto mah 'nyehehehehehehehe' gitu..." jelasnya.

"Penting banget ya ngebahas itu? Mendingan jalanin rencana buat ngejatuhin mereka deh!" saran Kabuto tiba-tiba. "Yangku, nanti kalo berhasil, beliin aku mayat yang banyak ya~!" pintanya kemudian pada suaminya. Orochimaru menyeringai, "Tentu, Sayangku."

OKEH! INAF! Kita akan beralih ke Sai yang tengah bersiap menjampi-jampi dirinya sendiri.

"Kumb angitem terb angte rbang gakk arua nkenap alaor ang, ubahlah diriku menjadi Namikaze Naruto!"

BUUUUSSHH!! PLOP!

Maka jadilah Sai seperti rupa Naruto. Kabuto tersenyum bangga pada anaknya sementara Orochimaru asik ngiler ngeliat wajah yang bikin dia horny itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Orochimaru maruk juga ya? Udah punya Istri dan anak, masih aja mau orang lain. Yah, namanya juga Orochimaru.

"Pergilah ke Uchiha Kingdom. Aku akan menahan para hewan itu di hutan. Kau tau apa selanjutnya kan?" tanya si ular.

"Ya, Ayah."

------

"Naru-chan, sembunyilah! Aku akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang ini! Jangan sampai dia mengucapkannya pada orang lain!" ucap Kiba pada adiknya yang tengah berlari bersamanya. Mereka berdua berada dalam wujud hewan.

"Tapi nanti kau akan menjadi anjing selamanya, Kiba! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Daripada semuanya, lebih baik satu saja! Sekarang sembunyilah!!" perintah Kiba.

Mereka sedang dikejar-kejar oleh anak buah Orochimaru yang bertujuan menangkap Naruto untuk diserahkan padanya. Ya. Orochimaru 'berkunjung' ke hutan itu dan mengumumkan bahwa anaknya, Sai, akan datang ke Uchiha Kingdom sebagai Naruto. Saat sang pangeran mengucap kata cinta padanya, kutukan itu akan menjadi kutukan permanen yang tidak ada pemunahnya. Dan itulah mengapa mereka berdua berlari menuju luar hutan. Hanya mereka yang belum tertangkap oleh Orochimaru.

"AWAS!!" teriak Kiba saat melihat ada jaring melayang ke arah Naruto. Kiba mendorong tubuh rubah Naruto ke luar. Alhasil, anjing hutan itu tertangkap. "Sial! Naru-chan, jangan lari keluar! Memutarlah agar kau masih bisa berubah!"

Rubah itu tersenyum, "Jaane, Onii-chan." Dengan itu, Naruto berlari menjauh dari hutan menuju tempat tunangannya. Dia masih bisa mendengar larangan Kiba yang menyuruhnya kembali.

'Tunggu aku, Sasuke!'

------

"AAPPHAA?! Kau bilang dia adalah TUNANGANMU?!" kaget Raja Itachi. Suaranya menggema di dalam aula istana yang tetap dipenuhi oleh calon-calon adiknya itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu mendengar dan menyaksikan pilihan Sasuke. Para putri pun kaget mendengar bahwa pangeran mereka sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya. Terlebih lagi pilihannya itu adalah...

"Tapi itu kan laki-laki!" histeris para putri secara berjama'ah.

Ya. Itulah.

Sasuke menyeringai setan, "Tidak masalah kan? Toh Ratu yang kalian lihat sedang duduk di singgasana sekarang ini dulunya juga lelaki."

"WHAAAATT?!?!" Para putri syok tak berdaya, bahkan ada beberapa di antaranya yang langsung tewas di tempat.

"Sasuke, kakak ipar mengerti kalau dirimu begitu mengagumi diriku. Tapi kan kecantikanku ini tidak perlu digembar-gembor. Malu, ah!" kata Ratu Deidara sambil malu-malu; mengibaskan kipas bulunya sembari menutupi separuh wajah.

"Benar, Baka Otoutou. Cukup aku saja yang mengetahui betapa cantiknya My Lovely Wife ini," tambah Raja Itachi sambil mengecup tangan Ratu Deidara. Kikihan geli meluncur dari tenggorokannya.

Sasuke illfeel melihatnya. "Ah, whatever. Aku ingin pesta pernikahanku dengan Naruto secepatnya. Sekarang juga!" pinta-err-perintah Sasuke. Raja Itachi tersenyum, "Seperti biasa ya, selalu menyuruh. Baiklah, Adikku tersayang," ucapnya. "Kakashi, persiapkan pesta pernikahan yang meriah untuk Pangeran Sasuke sekarang juga!" perintahnya pada si penasehat kerajaan.

"Segera, Baginda Raja." Kemudian Kakashi segera pergi mempersiapkan segalanya (sebenarnya sih sudah disiapkan, mengingat bahwa tuan mudanya adalah orang yang... yang begitulah). Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Naruto.

"Aku memang sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda untukmu dari tadi malam, tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan datang sekarang. Kukira kau hanya akan berubah saat matahari terbenam," ucap Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum, "Aku lupa memberitahumu kemarin. Aku bisa berubah kalau sinar matahari tertutupi awan sepenuhnya. Jadi, itulah kenapa aku berada di sini sekarang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu rupanya," komen Sasuke. Dia sedikit curiga pada senyuman yang kini melengkung di wajah tunangannya itu.

------

Rubah Naruto hampir sampai ke halaman Uchiha Kingdom setelah sebelumnya memanjati pagar besi yang kokoh. Kaki kecilnya terasa sangat sakit akibat panah kemarin ditambah dengan berlari sangat cepat. Dia hanya berharap semoga dirinya tidak terlambat.

Akhirnya, setelah lama berlari, Rubah Naruto sampai di pintu depan aula istana. Namun, karena tubuhnya kecil, dia tidak dapat meraih kenop pintu pun tidak bisa mendorong agar terbuka. Dia mencari alternatif lain; jendela. Dengan tertatih-tatih dia berjalan menuju jendela yang memanjang ke bawah sehingga dia bisa melihat keadaan di dalam. Apa yang terjadi di dalam membuatnya terkejut.

Di atas panggung megah nan indah yang dilapisi karpet merah, berdirilah tiga orang dengan kostum yang membuat Rubah Naruto sangat ketakutan. Seorang pastor yang sepertinya sedang menggumamkan kata-kata pengantar, lalu Sasuke yang mengenakan pakaian kerajaan formal, dan...

"AKU?!" Rubah Naruto melihat dirinya berdampingan dengan Sasuke mengenakan pakaian kerajaan yang terlihat sedikit lebih feminim darinya dan tersenyum semu. Dia langsung menyadari kalau orang yang menyamar sebagai dirinya adalah anak dari Orochimaru, Sai.

"SASUKE! DIA BUKAN AKU!! SASUKE!!" teriak Rubah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak sampai ke ruang dalam. Dia juga menggedor-gedor kaca yang ada di depannya namun sia-sia karena kaca itu sangat tebal.

(Sementara itu di dalam)

"Kini, di depan beribu pasang mata yang memenuhi aula ini, saya, Pastor Hidan, akan memulai sumpah kalian sebagai suami-ist-ehm-suami. Apakah kau, Uchiha Sasuke, menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai pasangan yang akan kau sayangi dan kasihi sepanjang hayatmu?" Tanya Pastor Hidan.

Khalayak ramai menantikan jawaban Sasuke yang sudah pasti 'ya' itu. Namun, tampaknya sang pangeran sedang berpikir keras akan sesuatu. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Neji, Shino dan Kakashi pun memikirkan hal yang sama.

'Kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda penyerangan? Bukankah dia akan muncul kalau ini menyangkut Naruto?'

Shino kedatangan seekor serangga pengawas yang selalu ditempatkannya di gerbang istana. Serangga itu seakan ingin memberitahunya sesuatu. Neji memeriksa bagian luar aula dan mendapati ada seekor rubah yang tengah menggedor dan berteriak. Dan mereka berdua sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

"SASUKE! INI JEBAKAN!!" teriak mereka pada Sasuke berbarengan. Kakashi langsung mengambil langkah dan berada tepat di depan tuan mudanya. Aula istana mulai ramai oleh bisik-bisik curiga.

"Pantas aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyummu tadi. Rupanya kau bukan Naruto. Katakan, siapa kau?! Berhentilah mengambil wujud Naruto!!" perintah Sasuke pada orang yang bersosok seperti Naruto di depannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Wah, ketahuan ya? Apa boleh buat. Leba hmad uken ajepr etank etap el, kembalikan aku ke wujud semula." Lalu muncullah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat seperti mayat dan berambut hitam kelam. "Halo, Pangeran."

"Sai, rupanya kau tak jera juga ya melakukan hal seperti ini. Masih saja menjadi antek ayahmu yang sinting itu," geram Sasuke.

"Begitu juga bisa. Tapi, aku punya alasanku sendiri mengenai hal ini," ucap Sai. Sasuke tersentak, "Jangan bilang kau juga menginginkan Naruto?" Sai menggeleng, "Bukan." Melihat Sasuke yang semakin bingung, Sai tersenyum dingin.

"Itu karena aku tidak rela kalau ada yang lebih cantik daripada diriku."

"..."

"..."

'OKEH! Gue lupa kalo dia tuh narsisnya minta ampun, bahkan ngelebihin Kuso Aniki.' Pikir Sasuke lagi-lagi dalam bahasa rakyat jelata.

"Setelah dibuang dari Uchiha Kingdom karena Ayahku salah ngasih ramuan ke Tuan Haku sehingga membuatnya jadi berotot luar biasa besar seperti Ade Rai, hidupku dan kecantikanku menjadi sia-sia dan terlunta-lunta. Aku tidak lagi menipedi, krimbat, ngurus kulit en jerawat dan sebagainya. Dan Ayah yang menyadari kalau dirinya, aku dan Ibu mulai tumbuh keriput, mencari siasat lain hingga akhirnya menemukan Namikaze Kingdom. Begitu baiknya Sang Raja sehingga mudah sekali ditipu dan dimanfaatkan. Ayah pun tertarik pada pangeran Naruto dan tak bisa menahan kewarasannya sehingga pada suatu malam Ayah 'menyerang'nya. Perbuatannya disadari oleh sepupunya pangeran dan berhasil membuat wajah Ayah remuk kabeh. Karena marah besar, Ayah jadinya mengutuk Kerajaan itu dan mengubah semuanya menjadi hewan saat matahari bersinar. Demikian penjelasan singkat dariku," jelas Sai PANJANG LEBAR.

"...Lama. Oi," panggil Sasuke pada pengawalnya, "H.A.B.I.S.I.N!"

Sai pun habis ditempat.

Sasuke berlari ke arah Neji yang sedang memeluk seekor rubah yang terlihat sangat lemah. "Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas. Rubah itu hanya mengeluarkan erangan lemah. Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke, matahari mulai terbenam. Coba letakkan dia," ujar Shino. Sasukepun meletakkan Naruto di pangkuannya. Tubuh rubah itu mulai bercahaya dan ber-PLOP pelan.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat sosok itu tetaplah seekor rubah.

"Kenapa dia tidak berubah?!" bingung Sasuke. Neji teringat sesuatu, "Ah! Apa karena dia terlalu lama berada di luar hutan saat matahari bersinar makanya dia tidak bisa kembali?!"

"Sial! Kita harus ke hutan!"

------

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kalian tetap takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa meski sudah kembali ke wujud semula!!"

"Apa ini? Tidurku yang tenang jadi terganggu. Merepotkan..."

"Sekarang bukan saatnya ngedumel hal itu, Nara! Coba pikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya!" gusar Gaara.

"Merepotkan... Prediksiku sih, dalam waktu singkat dia akan segera kalah," kata Shikamaru sambil ngorek-ngorek kuping. Kiba malah naik pitam. "Darimana pemikiran itu?! Naru-chan sampai sekarang belum kembali! Kalau ternyata dia tak kembali lagi gimana?!?" raungnya.

"Tenanglah, Kiba. Dia pasti baik-baik saja," tenang Gaara.

Belum sempat Kiba membalas, terdengar suara riuh di kejauhan.

"OROCHIMARUU!! MATI KAUU!!" raung Sasuke yang benar-benar marah besar dengan membawa pedang kusanaginya. Di belakangnya seakan ada iblis pencabut nyawa yang sedang tertawa. Dan Orochimaru tahu betul kalau dia tidak akan selamat.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji. Tidak ada yang menjawab karena mereka terpana melihat si pangeran Uchiha dengan ganasnya menghancurkan Orochimaru. Neji tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Sasuke kalau dia sudah marah besar."

Dalam sekejap, keluarga besar Orochimaru luluh lantak tak bersisa.

Kiba tersentak tiba-tiba, "Naru-chan dimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" cemasnya. Dia melihat seekor rubah kecil berwarna oranye berada dalam selimut yang dipegang Kakashi yang kemudian diletakkannya di daratan. "Mustahil... Dia tidak kembali ke semula?" Kiba menyesali diri karena telah membiarkan adiknya keluar hutan.

"Pasti ada cara agar Tuan muda kembali. Pasti!" yakin Iruka sambil menahan airmata. Tak lama, Shikamaru pun angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah kecupan dari sang pangeran? Kan sering tuh di cerita macam ini, mungkin saja berhasil."

"Ide bagus! Kita coba saja!" riang Kakashi.

"Yang jadi masalah, apa Sasuke mau?" tanya Neji. Pundaknya ditepuk oleh Gaara, "Lihat ke bawah," pintanya. Neji pun melihat ke bawah dan mendapati Sasuke sedang mencium Rubah Naruto.

"Dia melakukan itu bahkan sebelum kita memintanya. Dasar..." gerutu Kiba.

Dan ternyata, cara itu berhasil. Naruto kembali ke wujud semula dan langsung diserang oleh Sasuke yang masih horny. Sepertinya sih dia tidak masalah tapi, Kiba tetap berusaha memisahkan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka beranjak dari hutan menuju Uchiha Kingdom untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan yang sempat hancur tadi. Sebelum mereka pergi, hutan itu berubah menjadi halaman yang indah yang memiliki istana megah di tengahnya yang di duga sebagai Namikaze Kingdom. Namun, karena sudah terlanjur, pesta pernikahan itu tetap dilaksanakan di Kerajaan satunya.

And they live happily ever after.

.

Oh! Bagaimana dengan rencana ketiga orang yang mengincar ketiga lainnya? Tentu saja berjalan sempurna.

.

**END**

Makasih dah mau baca! Kalo ada typo, maklum aja ya. Truz klo ada yang kurang jelas, silakeun kontak kami lewat email yang ada di profil. Kalo mau minta sekuelnya, silakeun tinggalkan ripiu. Tapi, jangan pake flem ya! ^-^

Review please!

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
